We are not the only one KittyCatLover57
by romancefanficnerd
Summary: Chase, Adam, and Bree thought they were the only ones to save the world but when they met Crystal and Savannah, they found out they were way off.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, Hey, Hey!**

**Okay so new story, and as everyone knows I am doing for everyone and this one really spoke to me so I decided to this one first.**

**And thank you to KittyCatLover57 for giving me the inspiration for this OC. Also sorry that I change the characters a little.**

**Chase's POV:**

"This storm tonight is going to be a big one." Mr. Davenport said as he walked up to Adam, Bree, Leo and I.

"Yeah, yeah, we know, don't get your panties in a bunch, dude." Leo said sarcastically.

"Come on Donald, give it a rest." Tasha said pulling him away.

"This is going to be so cool! Our first sleepover." Bree said enthusiastically.

"You know we are just in the living room, right." I said with a playful smirk. Then she hit me with a pillow and said;

"Don't ruin this for me." She said with an evil glare on her face.

"Stop arguing, this is the first time Mr. Davenport is letting us watch a scary movie. So move it." Adam said as he picked Bree and me and put us on the couch.

And since we had no other solution then to comply, we did. We were watching blood party 7.

"Why didn't you just get the first blood party?" I asked.

"Because this one has seven times the blood." Adam said as he read the cover of the DVD case.

So we started to watch it and it certainly lived up to its name. I mean this was a really scary movie, and who knew they could put so much fake blood in…. never mind. As the movie got intense, everyone was silent. Well, except for Leo.

"Don't open the closet…OOOOOO…. I told him not to open the closet, but he did I mean…."

"LEO!" We all screamed in unison.

"OH so you're going to be like that?" He said sliding over to the end of the couch.

I just laughed, but then we heard the doorbell ring, and little did we know once we answered the door our lives would change forever.

"Oh, it's probably the pizza man." Leo said nudging my arm, but I didn't care, I was way too invested into the movie.

"Oh no Chase, I'll get." Leo said sarcastically, and then he walked to the door.

"Uhh, CHASE!" Leo screamed but I didn't care, he was probably just going to ask me for money.

"Not now Leo, the wife is just about to realize her husband is a zombie." I said having my eyes glued to the screen.

"!" Leo screams, so I finally get up to see what is happening.

I look at the door and to my surprise I see two girls drenched by the rain.

"Oh my gosh, come in." I said worriedly as I escorted them to the couch, getting the attention of Bree and Adam.

"What's the commotion about…." Mr. Davenports asks as he ran out of his room.

"I told you it was important." Leo said with a smirk on his face and I just rolled my eyes.

The taller of the two girls said;

"I am Savannah Solar and this my sister Crystal."

"And I am Leo..." Leo said as he tried to advance towards the girls, but was pulled back from his collar by the mesmerized Adam.

"Chris and Anna?" Mr. Davenport said as if he knew them.

There were two girls, apparently their names were Crystal and Savannah Solar. Crystal was about the same height as me, and she had straight red hair that went down to her collar bone. She also had striking green eyes and fair skin. The taller of the two, Savannah, was the same height as Adam; she had wavy brown hair that goes to her waist, she also had blue eyes, freckles, and pale skin. She was quite cute. And apparently Adam notice too, because he couldn't take his eyes off her. And I couldn't take my eyes off Crystal but I had to, I had to ask the question we all wanted to know.

"Why are you here?" I asked. Then 'Savannah' was about to same something but Mr. D cut her off and said;

"Well, guys. You are not the only lab rats." Mr. Davenport said regretting, every minute of it.

"What!" Bree, Adam, Leo, and I screamed.

"Well, there are five lab rats, not three. I made Savannah the same time as I made Adam. And Crystal the same time as Chase. But I didn't really make them, see, I made Adam, but I took a baby and injected them to become lab rats." Mr. Davenport had this look on his face, it was like he was begging us, not to be mad at him, but we were.

"Well, then wait happen?" Adam asked eating popcorn as if he was still watching the movie.

"When, Savannah was eight and Crystal was five, you guys were great together, but then their dad saw what was happening and he didn't like it, so he stopped the procedures on them and took them." He said, and then Savannah chimed in and said;

"Yeah he took us and we tried and tried to be normal, but we just couldn't do it. So..." She said and then Crystal came and finished her sentence.

"We ran away, straight here hoping we could become lab rats again." Then we all just looked at Mr. Davenport.

"Well, do you have anywhere else to go?" Mr. Davenport said hoping for a yes.

"Nope." Savannah said and you could instantly disappointment on his face.

"I guess. Let me take you to the rooms." Mr. Davenport said with a frown on his face then walked out of the room and the girls followed him.

I really don't know how I feel about them, yet, I mean Crystal is kind of cute, but I have to see how this works out.

"Wait, we don't even know their powers." Leo said and he was right, so ran and we caught up to them.

We ran straight into their room, only two see two girls unpacking and Mr. Davenport crying in the background. I looked at Adam and Bree and we obliviously didn't know what to say, but Leo was there so we didn't need to.

"So can you shoot lasers out of your fingers?" Leo said enthusiastically. Then the two girls looked at each other, and then looked at us and we just shrugged. Then Crystal broke the awkward silence and said;

"Not exactly, I can control water and Savannah is a super genius." Then Adam, Bree, and I looked at Mr. Davenport and I said;

"I thought I was the super genius." I said looking hurt.

"Well, you are Chase, Savannah was the original and now you are the new and the improved version." Mr. Davenport said as he slowly exited the room, trying to avoid conflict.

"Then, why didn't you tell us about them." I asked, but it was too late, Mr. Davenport ran so fast he is probably in Mexico right now.

Wimp.

"So, how can you control water?" Leo said, oblivious of the of conversation we just had with Mr. Davenport.

"Well, I can freeze, burn, and move water." Crystal said with her eyes sparkling under the florescent light. Wait, what? Gross.

**Crystal's POV:**

I don't know what to do, I mean Chase just kept staring at me, it was really weird. But he is kind of cute. What am I saying?

"Ok guys, lights out you have school tomorrow." A lady said peeking her head threw the door.

Then they all said goodnight and left but the lady was still there. So to break the silence I asked;

"Are you the maid?" She just smiled.

"No, I am Donald's wife. But more importantly, who are you?" She said all sassy.

"Oh we are the new lab rats." I said enthusiastically, then I just said goodnight in awe of the awkward silence, and she just left, knowing she needs to have a talk with Mr. Davenport.

So, Savannah then closed the door and we said our goodnights, we hopped into our beds, then we turned off the lights.

"Savannah, I think we are going to have an interesting time here."

**I finished yea! I hope you all like my first OC story especially KittyCatLover57!**

**So well bye and I hope you enjoyed it.**

**And please review now.**


	2. Cutting People Off

**Hey, Hey, Hey!**

**Okay so new chapter, and I am doing this is for you KittyCatLover57.**

**And thank you to KittyCatLover57 for giving me the inspiration for this OC. And I have had a lot of fun with you. So on with the story!**

**Recap:**

**Crystal's POV:**

"Savannah, I think we are going to have an interesting time here."

**End of Recap:**

**Crystal's POV: **

So, I woke this morning to a … let's just say INTERESTING family. I mean Savannah and I were acing normal, but them…I am not so sure.

I mean Leo just kept walking up to us and instead of saying meaningful words; he just said 'You're hot!' Weird right?

And Adam was super tall and super dumb, but Ann likes him so I don't complain.

Bree is awesome and Chase is just plain weird but is pretty hot so, I don't complain.

Fun family, huh?

So, we are going to school today, and the weirdest part is that everyone acted like it was our first time going to school.

As we walked into the building, Chase acted like he ruled the place and said;

"These are 'hallways'." He said while putting air quotes around the word hallway and Savannah and I just looked at each other. Then I said what we both were thinking;

"You know we have been in school before, right?" I said which made them look quite stupid. Then, Chase mumbled;

"You ruined the presentation." And we all just laughed, then, Ann asked;

"So what is with all these snowflakes on the wall? I mean thought it was March."

"Well, the winter formal is coming up." Bree said enthusiastically and before I could correct her for saying its winter( when it's not), Leo said;

"And the beast we call principal didn't want the winter formal in the winter, because it interferes with football season." And I guess that makes sense, but not really, I guess I really need to meet that principal, especially Josie.

**Character's aside:**

So, you are probably wondering who Josie is and I just want to say; Josie is Savannah's alter-ego and I guess you can say she is like Spike (Chase's commando app) and basically she is.

We haven't found the way to tell Chase yet, I mean it totally makes him unoriginal. But like Davenport said; he is the more advanced version of Savannah. But there are some differences like Chase has a force field, and Savannah can control fire.

Wow,that didn't make it better, but I guess if he does find out then Chase will just have to deal with it.

**End of Character's aside **

"So Anna, do you need help getting to your classes?" I asked, hoping she said yes because I kind of don't like being alone.

"Nope, Adam is going to help me. But I think Chase can help you." She said then she winked at me.

What is that supposed to mean? I mean Chase is cute and all but I should be focused on saving the world and not dating. Well, I guess I should just suck up my pride and just ask him. So, I did.

"Hey Chase, can you help me get to my classes? And if you are busy, I totally understand. I mean who would want to help a loser around school anyway. And…." I rambled, but then Chase cut me off and said;

"Sure." He said calmly.

"What?" I said surprised that he actually understood my nonstop rambling.

"Chris, I would love to help you get to your classes. Can I see your schedule?" He said and I just stood there in shock at how hot he was looking right now. And he called me Chris and…NO! FOCUS, CRYSTAL!

"Crystal?" Chase asked as he waved his hand in front of my face. I grabbed his hand and said;

"What!"

"Well, I asked to see your schedule and then you just started staring at me." He said as if he was concerned. Then I noticed I was still holding his hand, so I immediately let go and we both blushed.

"Oh sorry, I was just…" I said solemnly as I was trying to come up with a valid excuse but then he cut me off and said;

"Its fine but if we want to get to class on time, we will need to hurry up." He said as he started to walk away and I have to admit, was a little hurt he didn't say anything else. But I didn't say anything, I just walked with him. But he leaded us to an empty classroom and he said;

"So this is zero period, and I always get here a little early, but luckily we have all classes together, so can guide you all day." He said enthusiastically, and I mumbled;

"Great." Then he snapped his head back and said;

"What?"

"Oh nothing." I said trying to cover up my outburst. But before I knew it he was already seated in the front and he was talking to the teacher. I sat down next to him and I whispered into his ear

"Why are we here so early?" Then he said;

"So we can get a good impression on the teacher, I mean I'm super smart but if I wasn't I would obliviously need help and there is no sense in getting help from the teacher if she hates you." He said as if that was not some complex idea.

"But you _are_ super smart." I said.

"It's called hospitality." He said in a cocky tone.

"You know that hospitality means…" I was interrupted by the bell, but Chase and I just laughed.

As the kids came into the class, I noticed Bree was in this class and she was walking hand and hand with this tall guy. So I nudged Chase's arm and asked;

"Who is that?" I said pointing at the guy. Chase jumped out of his seated as if he was startled. And then he casually sat back down and said;

"Oh, that's Ethan. Bree's 'Guy Friend' " He said while putting air quotes around Guy Friend.

**Chase's POV:**

I just can't stop staring at Crystal; I mean she is so pretty. The way her green eyes sparkle under the terrible lighting and the way her strawberry blonde hair just flows perfectly. Darn it! I think I might me falling for her.

Then I was nudged in the arm, which totally woke me up from my thoughts and I guessed I was so startled I jumped out of my chair.

And you know since I am so _suave_ I just played it off by casually sitting in my chair and probably no one even noticed.

Wait? Who nudged me? Then, I look in the direction that the nudge came from and I saw Crystal, and she looked like she had a question.

"Who is that?" She said pointing at the Ethan. Then I said calmly;

"Oh, that's Ethan. Bree's 'Guy Friend' " I said while putting air quotes around Guy Friend.

The rest of the day went by fairly quickly and I really didn't care, I mean I am a super genius. But in sixth period something caught my attention.

So around the end of class our English teacher, Mr. Riggers, said;

"Okay class we are going to be starting a really big project, so everyone get into pairs of two." He said and was immediately followed by a whole bunch of teenagers running around to get a partner. And usually Bree and I would work together but she was with Ethan, so I suppose I have to ask Crystal.

And I have no problem asking her, it's just she is talking to someone, and it is very rude to ask a question when the other person I talking. But time was running out so I tapped her on the shoulder and as she turned around I said;

"Hey,Crystal… Would you like to be my partner for the project?" I asked hoping she would say yes.

"Sure." She said as she turned back around to her friend.

WOW, THAT WAS A LOAD OFF! And I don't even know why she would have said no. I guess I was kind of overreacting and…

My thoughts were cut off by the sound of our English teacher saying;

"Okay class, so the assignment for the project is…"

**Okay so I finished and I tried to create a little ambiance, and I know I am kind of tanking this story right now in the sense that IT SUCKS! And I am really trying, it's just now that I kind of know you KittyCatLover57, I am trying to make it good but all I am getting are poopy ideas. But I still hoped you liked it and I wondered if you wanted to collaborate on the next chapter, so it isn't that bad. **

**Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I hope to see you soon. Also, I totally blanked and forgot that in America, Lab Rats comes on at 7:30 now so missed it, and hopefully I will get it on YouTube.**

**See you soon!**


	3. Just Not Now

**Hey, Hey, Hey!**

**Okay so new chapter, and I am doing this is for you KittyCatLover57. Also, sorry, I know I said at the end of the day, but it is one in the morning over here and my computer is a hormonal freak.**

**And thank you to KittyCatLover57 for giving me the inspiration for this chapter. And I have had a lot of fun with you. So on with the story!**

**Recap:**

**Chase's POV: **

"Hey, Crystal… Would you like to be my partner for the project?" I asked hoping she would say yes.

"Sure." She said as she turned back around to her friend.

WOW, THAT WAS A LOAD OFF! And I don't even know why she would have said no. I guess I was kind of overreacting and…

My thoughts were cut off by the sound of our English teacher saying;

"Okay class, so the assignment for the project is…"

**End of Recap**

**Crystal's POV:**

"Okay class, so the assignment for the project is…" Mr. Riggers extended that statement for what seemed like eternity. Then the class couldn't take it anymore, so as a class we all yelled;

"WHAT!" We yelled in unison only to see a hurt teacher.

"Touchy." He said as if his feelings were hurt. And we all mumbled some bad things to ourselves.

"Okay, okay, so the assignment is…you and your partner have to read Romeo and Juliet and write something; a song, a report, a poem, an act, etc., that sums up the tragic love story."

I guess I was intrigued but all I know is it is going to get quite awkward. I mean the one project I pick a boy to be my partner, we would be reading Romeo and Juliet.

I just sighed and as we were all packing up for the end of class, then the teacher says;

"Okay, so don't forget to do the assignment; you projects will be due in two weeks." Then we all complained in horror, I mean two weeks? Seriously? Even Chase was complaining.

"Well I think it is quite fair, I mean you get one week to finish a three hundred and thirty-six page book. And you get to make a wowing project in a week. How hard is that?" The teacher said oblivious of how mad we were at him. Then Chase said,

"Well, it is really hard! I mean I am cockishly smart and handsome, but think about them." I just giggled at his sarcastic comment. I mean I really like seeing his fun side.

And the teacher was going to say something to the mob of teenagers, but he froze, but of course, he was saved by the bell.

"Don't forget to get your book at my desk on your way out." Mr. Rigger said in a scared high pitched tone, and then he just ran and hid behind his desk.

All the students just left while picking a book up from his desk while giving him a death glare.

As I walked out of the class, I kind of bumped into Chase.

Thanks gravity.

I mean he is cute but I can't get distracted I mean we are bionic super heroes, we kind of have to be focused.

"Oh, sorry, Chase." I said all shyly. Ewww, what is wrong with me.

"No problem, I mean-"Chase said all cutely but he was interrupted by Bree slamming in to him with her super bionic speed.

"Owww" Chase said and I couldn't help but feel sorry for him.

"Oh, sorry, bro. I am just really excited." Bree said rubbing her head as they both stood up. Then there was some kind of awkward silence.

"WHAT!" Chase and I said in unison. Then, we both looked at each other and blushed. Ewww, blushing super heroes, I think I am going to be sick.

"OH yeah, so apparently Leo got a phone call from Mr. Davenport saying that due to the recent storms, there is an aqueduct breaking and you know what that means…" I Don't! But apparently Chase knew because he high-fived her and said;

"Woo, new mission!" He said happily and I mean you should have saw how happy he was, I was so confused I just had to ask;

"Sorry, but what does that mean?" I said as Adam, Savannah, and Leo joined us.

"Well, when there is a breaking aqueduct, that means it can break and drown the nearest city." Bree said way to excitedly, then Savannah kicked in and tried to prove my point.

"She is asking why is it are you guys so happy that a whole city is going to be flushed out like a dead fish?" She said adding the sarcasm at the end. And then Leo caught on and said;

"Well, a breaking aqueduct, means a new mission, which equals more experience for them. Oh my gosh, I just got an idea… * we all look at him*, oh you actually want to hear it? Okay, well how about you and Savannah join us on the mission?" Leo said enthusiastically.

Then Bree, Chase, and Adam said in unison and confusion;

"Us?" But of course Leo came back with a witty comment and said;

"Yeah, _US? _We are a package deal, you guys are muscle and I am the eye candy." Leo said cockily. I had to set them straight.

"Guys, I don't think that is a good idea, I mean…" I said but I was shortly cut off by Chase holding my arm and saying;

"Come on, you guys are awesome! You just have to." He said knowing he was working his boyish charm on me…

"Well…ooookkkkkaaayyyy." I said while blushing. I HATE BEING A TEENAGE GIRL!

"Well let's not just stand here and be all gross, how but we actually go..." Leo said obliviously making that comment towards Chase and I. We both blushed.

Wait? Does he like me back? Ahhh, I am confusing.

"Wait, we can't just leave school." Savannah said killing everyone's mood.

"Ugh, we are bionic super heroes; I think they make a pass for that." Adam said while smiling at Savannah. And I smell ROMANCE! Ewww, I am acting like a teenage girl. Wait, I am a teenage girl.

We all laughed and ran back home. I mean we were fast, even Leo, well once Adam started carrying him, I guess he got a little faster. I guess the adrenaline really kicks in our bionics!

We ran straight to Mr. Davenport and the weird thing was he didn't even question us being here, he just said;

"Guys, there is a bre-" He said nervously but he was cut off by Leo saying;

"We know big D, and we all want to go on a mission." And he couldn't even argue with us, because he knew there was no time.

"Uhh...Uhh… fine, but if Tasha asks, this was your idea." He said as he led us to the basement/ awesome layer/ cool science lab.

Whoa, this is so cool, I mean seriously, Savannah and I are going out on our first mission!

Wait, is it too late to tell them we haven't used our powers in a few years.

**Chase's POV:**

Before we knew it, we were already dressed for the mission. Savannah stayed back because there weren't enough mission suits, and apparently Mr. Davenport had to tell her something.

I guess I was kind of glad she didn't come because then they would still need me. I guess that is kind of rude, but I like being original and the only one that people can count on.

And as for Crystal, I know this is going to go bad because I know I will get distracted by her beautiful face and her…

SNAP OUT OF IT CHASE, IT IS NOW TIME TO GER FOCUSED.

And by the time my thoughts were over, we were in Mr. Davenports, helicopter getting dropped in front of the aqueduct. As we all got to the ground (even Leo, weird right?) we pulled out all of our tools and honestly, I have no idea what to do I mean, all I see is Crystal's red hair, everywhere I go.

This is not going to be good. I mean I didn't even notice the girl I was daydreaming about was standing right in front of me.

"So Chase, what's the plan?" She said enthusiastically, and then we both looked up at this huge aqueduct and I said;

"I have no idea, but I know we have to do something…and quick."

**Savannah's POV:**

"So Savannah, you know why I asked you to stay back right?" Mr. Davenport said worriedly.

I don't know why he was worried but I have a bad feeling that I am going to find out soon.

"Yeah, because there weren't enough suits." I said as if there was no problem even though there was. Then I saw Mr. Davenport pick up another suit.

"What? I thought there were no more suits, why did you lie to me... Is there something wrong with me?" At first I was furious, but then possibilities popped in my head and the anger changed to despair.

"Savannah, please sit down…" Mr. Davenport said sadly, and I obliged. Then I heard the elevator doors opening, so I looked over only to see a man in a black suit walking up to me.

"Hello Savannah Audrey Solar, long time no see, huh?" He said all mysteriously as he walked up to me and grabbed me. He pulled me to his chest viciously and said;

"Where is the other one?" He yelled and I just kept flinching (it looked like he was going to hit me) but luckily Mr. Davenport pulled him off me and threw him towards the wall.

It all just went so fast.

I was terrified but I still had enough courage to ask one question;

"Who are yyyou?" I asked breathlessly.

"Mr. D would you like to tell her?" The strange man said as he stood up fixing his coat.

"Fine…* breathing hard* Savannah, once your father found out you guys ran away… he gave you two to the government… in the sense that they can take you away and use you for country use." Mr. Davenport said as he slid down the wall and fell to the ground

He knew he was defeated.

"I tried to stop your dad, but he just pretended like you guys were just a piece of meat." I was so shocked I didn't know what else to do other than cry.

"AAArrreee, you saying we are just a piece of property?" Mr. Davenport looked at me and got up and put his hand on my shoulder and said;

"You're not… you guys have a month left, then they take you but only for a day and then I go in office and try to get to get you guys back." He said reassuringly.

"Try?" I asked sounding disappointed; in myself, my dad, even the freaking government.

"Yes, and this is why I told you, I wanted you to be the one who tells Crystal tonight an-"

"No" I said while cutting of Mr. Davenport but then I continue as a I walked around the room;

"No, we are not going to tell Crystal anything, I want her to have fun while she can, and when the time is right… I will tell her. Just not now." I said as I slumped into a chair and whispered to myself;

"I hope the right time comes soon."

**Okay, so I know I may have taken this story into the sci-fi direction, it's just there was an opportunity and I took it. Also, to KittyCatLover57, please don't be mad if I took this story in the wrong way; I JUST HOPE YOU FIND THIS CUTE AND INDURING. **

**Also everyone, Check out the song**

**I Will Follow You Into The Dark by Death Cab for Cutie.**

**Review now please.**

**Also, the next chapter is called The Impossible is Possible. And I know you don't care, it's just this is the only way to remind myself right now, because the sticky notes are too far away.**


	4. Look at what you have done!

**Hey, Hey, Hey!**

**Okay so I know it has been like two weeks since I last updated and I am so sorry it's just I haven't been in the writing mood lately but I am kind of back so I hope you like and if you hate just lie to the computer screen and say you loved it.**

**So on with the story… (btw: all of my stories have been getting dramatic lately.)**

**Also I think I will change the chapter title.**

**Recap:**

**Chase's POV: **

"So Chase, what's the plan?" She said enthusiastically, and then we both looked up at this huge aqueduct and I said;

"I have no idea, but I know we have to do something…and quick."

**Crystal's POV:**

Whoa, this is so cool, I mean seriously, Savannah and I are going out on our first mission!

Wait, is it too late to tell them we haven't used our powers in a few years.

**Savannah's POV:**

"No, we are not going to tell Crystal anything, I want her to have fun while she can, and when the time is right… I will tell her. Just not now." I said as I slumped into a chair and whispered to myself;

"I hope the right time comes soon."

**End of Recap**

**Chase's POV:**

"Wow this is embarrassing." I said while burying my head into my hands.

"Oh, come on it can't be that bad, I know you will think of something. " Crystal said with her kind eyes piercing me. And I just smiled pretending like everything was all right.

I mean I am engineered to be the smartest person in the world but I am blocked. And at first I thought it was just me getting flustered around Crystal, but now I am thinking that there might be something really wrong with me. My doubtful thoughts were interrupted by Bree running up to me and saying;

"So Chase, what's the plan? I mean breaking aqueducts usually don't fix themselves…" Bree said wittily which was really annoying but she did had a point.

So, I started to look around for some clues and then once again I was distracted by Crystal's beautifulness if that is even a word.

"Wait! I got it! I have an idea!" I screamed with amazement at the new burst of inspiration.

"Well are you going to tell us?" Leo said growing slightly impatient … who am I kidding, he was very impatient.

"And you guys call me the idiot." Adam said and I guess trying to whisper into Bree's ear but I don't think he did a very good job. And before I could make a witty comeback, Crystal beat me to it;

"Adam, you know everyone can hear you right?" She said and Adam just pouted before she continued.

"Okay so Chase, what's the plan?" Crystal said enthusiastically, which makes me worried because I know I can't let her down. So I sucked it up and said;

"Thanks Crystal. So for this plan we are going to need to split in groups. " And before I could continue Leo ran up to Crystal and said;

"Aww man, sorry guys, but I guess I am partners with Crystal." Leo said while giving us guys the 'Ha-ha dibs!' look.

But I picked up Leo and put him next to Adam and just laughed.

"No Leo, you and Adam are going to partners. Okay…I need you Leo to go to the top of the aqueduct and I want you to point to all the spots that are about to crack. And Adam I am going to need to jam anything that Leo says is leaking with your supper strength." I said while looking Adam and Leo, and the surprising thing is that they didn't say anything back, maybe I am superior… anyways I just continued and said;

"Okay, so Bree, I am going to need you to use your super speed and run to all the near houses and get them to evacuate as fast as possible… you know…just in case something does happen.

"Okay, but Chase nothing is going to happen right? I mean we are going to save everyone like usual, right?" Bree said very worriedly and sadly I am not sure that we will even save the day. But I couldn't tell them that, but then again we are a team…

"You guys should go and work and I will take Crystal with me…" I said sounding very depressed and I guess it is accurate because I am really scared. But instead of getting a whole bunch of sure's and 'whatever you say Chase's, all I got was a whole bunch of yelling;

Bree was asking/yelling if everything is going to be all right.

Leo was complaining about how he got the boring job and how we should all be treated like equals… or did he say eagles? I don't know.

And Adam was complaining about how he got the hardest job.

But Crystal she didn't say anything… she just had this worried look on her face like there was something wrong but she wouldn't say anything.

"Guys, shut up! I mean you guys are complaining about what's wrong with your job but you guys aren't doing anything about it! How about we just all go out there and try our hardest to save this city and aqueduct." I said sternly and I just grabbed Crystal's hand and led her up the stairs to the highest point I could find and I said…

**Bree's POV:**

"Guys, shut up! I mean you guys are complaining about what's wrong with your job but you guys aren't doing anything about it! How about we just all go out there and try our hardest to save this city and aqueduct." Chase said sternly and then he just grabbed Crystal's hand and led her up the stairs.

Once they left, Adam, Leo, and I just stood there in shock. But then we realized that Chase is right, so I sped away to follow Chase's directions and so did Adam and Leo.

As, I started running I really noticed how far away these houses are from each other. The first house I went to was a huge and blue.

As I rang the doorbell, I had to wait two minutes before anyone would open the door and to my surprise there was an old lady. And actually it wasn't to my surprise because since she was all old and wrinkly, that is probably the reason she took so long.

After about 45 minutes of convincing people to evacuate, I got a total of 3 people to leave. I mean these people are so stubborn. For instance, the old lady took fifteen just to decide whether she should bring her cat or not. And everyone else just had stupid problems! I just hope I can save them all.

After about ten minutes, I got basically the whole town out of there, and I was surprised for two reasons; one: I can't believe Chase's plan is working and two: All the other people didn't have weird problems.

I was finally finished, I just hope Chase and them are two.

As I was just about to speed of again, I heard the old ladies' voice. And even though I didn't want to I had to listen to her.

"Excuse miss, I am so sorry… but can you go my cat please…. I mean I didn't know what thinking… I can't leave Mr. Cat." The old lady said with a southern accent.

"Mr. Cat, really? You couldn't think of a more creative name?" I asked but she just looked at me and we had a little staring contest. But I couldn't take it, she was too good at it, so I gave in and said;

"Fine! Give me your keys…" I said angrily and all she did was give the keys and smirk. I really don't like old ladies.

So I was off. (btw it only took me like 3 seconds to get there).

So I got to the ugly blue house, unlocked door and I saw Mr. Cat. So I ran up to him, hoping to get out of this weird house as soon as possible… but something stopped me.

I was running so fast I didn't even realize that there was a toy on the floor, and well… let's just say I tripped. And usually I would just get back up, but this time was different… this time… I think I broke my leg.

But the saddest thing is that I am not sad because I broke my leg… I am sad because no one knows I am knows I am here well except for the old lady… but I don't think she will rescued me. Oh yeah, I almost forgot… I am the closet house to a breaking aqueduct and I can't move.

**Adam's POV:**

So I have been plugging in holes with twigs for the past hour, and let me just say that Leo wasn't a really big help. I mean all he does is play video games on his phone.

**Leo's POV:**

"Why are these birds so angry?"

**Adam's POV:**

Okay so it is official; Leo is the worst partner ever. I mean fixed every whole without this help.

"Hey, Leo! You know you are the worst partner ever!" I yelled letting my anger get the best of me.

"Yeah, I might be, but you guys are the ones with the bionics!" He yelled and sadly he did have a point.

"Well, you never even pointed out a hole. And you don't even need bionics for that!" I said.

"Fine I will help. There is a hole." He said pointing at a spot that was already leaking.

"Oh thanks, wait! I am all out of twigs!" I said looking at an aqueduct full of twigs.

"Well, we need to find something!" Leo said stating the obvious. I had no other option, so I put my hand it there.

"Wait! Adam what are you doing? You can't be the plug?" Leo said now starting to get worried.

"Well, this is the only option, just go and get Chase!" I said which was quickly followed by Leo running away.

I hope they finish soon because, if they don't I will be… gone.

**Crystal's POV:**

"Guys, shut up! I mean you guys are complaining about what's wrong with your job but you guys aren't doing anything about it! How about we just all go out there and try our hardest to save this city and aqueduct." Chase said sternly and then he just grabbed my hand and he led me up the stairs to the highest point he could find and he said…

"Crystal, I know this is a lot of pressure since this is your first mission and all, but I think you could save us all… so I was thinking-" Chase said but then I cut him off and said;

"Chase, there is something I need to tell you." I said solemnly.

"Well, I don't think it is as important as this but, you can totally tell me later." He said enthusiastically. I was going to say something but he beat me to it.

"Okay, so since you can control water I was wondering if you could freeze it, and then we could just recoat the cement." He said even more excited than before, and I didn't even know that was possible.

"Chase… the thing I have been trying to tell you is… with our dad always around…we could never use our powers..." I said hoping he wasn't mad at me.

"Well, what's that supposed to mean?" He said as if he was confused.

"Chase, Savannah and I haven't used our powers in years… I don't even know how to access them, I don't know how to control it." I said starting to tear up.

"Are you saying you can't help us?" Chase said as if he was trying not to believe it.

"I don't know… but, Chase I am soooo sorry!" I said through my tears. I tried to grab his hand but he snatched it away from me. I mean it hurts so bad to make him mad.

"Save it! Look at what you have done… you have made a fool out of everyone." Chase said harshly, and it hurt because I really thought he liked me.

**Chase's POV:**

How could she do this to me, I mean I really like her, but this is a life or death situation… but I have to put my feelings aside…

"Look Crystal, I am sorry…for yelling at you… but we need to put our feelings aside, and save this place. But I am going to need you to try." I said solemnly and she just nodded.

Then she pointed her hands towards the water and for the next hour I just sat there looking at her try her hardest, but nothing would happen. Then she fell on her knees and said;

"I am so sorry, Chase, but I can't do it, I mean I trying my hardest… but it is not good enough." She said depressingly. I just stood up and walked over to her and said;

"Come on you can do it… it is just the volume of the water… just do it one more time for me, please?" I asked, then I grabbed her hand and helped her stand up. Then, I watched her stand next to the water; and it was amazing; all of sudden the water went from fast following to frozen.

"Omg, Chase! I did it!" She said excitedly, and she ran towards me for me a hug, but I stopped her and said;

"Ugh, I should go and get Mr. Davenport." I said while walking way and all I could think OH MY GOSH HOW STUPID ARE YOU! But then my thoughts were blocked by Leo jumping on top of me and telling me to help Adam.

Once we ran over there, and all I could hear was Adam say;

"I am fine!"

I guess it was like one off those vague fairytale endings, where you want to know what happen to a character and they never tell you.

But the rest of the night was really a blur, I mean I remember telling the construction workers to recover the cement which they did, I remember Crystal not talking to me, and Crystal defrosting the water. And I also, remember Mr. Davenport and a whole bunch of other people telling us thanks for everything, but there was something missing…

"WAIT! WHERE IS BREE?"

**Okay so know this was long chapter but I need to cover all my bases and I hope everyone like my multiple cliff hangers. Also, if greensaber92 reads this I will be doing your story tomorrow. And sorry for kind of doing a Chase/ Bree thing. Okay so question to all the readers;**

"**Should I go;**

**Chase/Bree** ( Which would be cool cause I could make this long and have him get close to the OC then realize what's been missing this whole time.

**Or I could Chase/OC **(well you would just have to see how that turns out.)

**So what should I do?**


	5. The Truth Comes Out

**Hey, Hey, Hey!**

**So I know it's been l like forever with all my stories it's just I am moving in a few days and my dad accidentally packed away my laptop, so I had to go through every single box to find it. Anyways this is going to be a long chapter and I hope you guys enjoy it.**

**Recap:**

**Chase's POV: **

But the rest of the night was really a blur, I mean I remember telling the construction workers to recover the cement which they did, I remember Crystal not talking to me, and Crystal defrosting the water. And I also, remember Mr. Davenport and a whole bunch of other people telling us thanks for everything, but there was something missing…

"WAIT! WHERE IS BREE?"

**Crystal's POV:**

"Save it! Look at what you have done… you have made a fool out of everyone." Chase said harshly, and it hurt because I really thought he liked me.

**Bree's POV:**

But the saddest thing is that I am not sad because I broke my leg… I am sad because no one knows I am knows I am here well except for the old lady… but I don't think she will rescued me. Oh yeah, I almost forgot… I am the closet house to a breaking aqueduct and I can't move.

**End of Recap**

**By the way two days have gone by.**

**Chase's POV:**

So it's been two days and no sign of Bree. And trust me it hasn't been easy. I mean we have no idea where she could be; I mean we knocked on every door in the town and no answer. We even filled out a missing persons report, but still no sign of Bree.

Everyone is taking it hard, especially Mr. D, he keeps saying that he never should of let us go on that mission, and I can't say I disagree; a lot of bad things came out of that mission.

Especially one incident with Crystal.

And can I just make it clear that she isn't making it any easier on me. I mean she won't even to talk me, but I don't even know that if she did talk to me… that I would respond.

But I have a right to be mad, right? No, I am right, she betrayed all of us. I mean think about if she didn't help us, if she couldn't of frozen the water, look at how much of a fool I would look like for trusting her. But she wasn't the most important girl on my mind.

I lay on the bed in Bree's old room, because it was like the closest I could get to her at the moment, I mean she is a secretive girl.

But then it just hit me, what if we never find Bree? What will happen to her? What will happen to us? And most importantly what will happen to the Lab Rats, now that the trio, is a duo?

**Crystal's POV:**

I just sat there in my room, on my bed. And I know this might sound really selfish, but enough about Bree, what about me?

I know that sounds really harsh but for the past two days, Chase has been the most distraught, and every word that comes out of his mouth is Bree related. I just want to talk to him.

**Character's aside:**

So I know you are probably wondering "What the heck happen in the last 48 hours" …

And I am here to tell you;

Bree:

So after the whole Bree is missing thing… Chase won't talk to anyone unless it is about Bree… I mean the whole thing is hard on all of us, but he feels like it is his entire fault or mine…. But…. Never mind.

Me:

I can honestly tell you, that I have no idea about where I stand with Chase… I mean right after the whole lying debacle, he won't talk to me, let alone look in the same direction as me. But last night, at our very awkward dinner, he asked me to pass him a dinner roll, and he said please… that counts for something, right?

Oh who am I kidding…? I basically have no one. Literally. First it was Chase and now Savannah.

For instance, I tried to talk to her yesterday, but since she was hanging out with Adam she ignores me. And sometimes when I looked at her while she is looking at me, she just gives me that_ I know something but I will never tell you _kind of look. And she is getting farther away from me, I mean now that Adam and Savannah are getting closer… it's like she doesn't have any time for me.

I mean once I tried to ask Ann for some advice, and she told me she was busy, when all she was doing was hanging out with Adam.

_Sisters before Misters, Right?_

**End of Character's aside**

Okay, after getting all that out, I have decided I need to talk to him.

I need to talk to Chase.

**Chase's POV:**

I lay on the bed and my mind couldn't stop racing; and all my thoughts were about Bree.

But all my thought was interrupted by a knock on the open door, and I actually thought it was Bree, so I jumped up, only to see Crystal standing there.

I stood up and said;

"Crystal, this isn't a good time." I said sitting back down.

"Well, what is a good time, Chase? I mean you don't' really talk to me, then, everything becomes about Bree." She said sitting down next to me, and I know I shouldn't replicate, but when she brought up Bree, I just couldn't take it.

"Oh sorry Crystal, I didn't know that my best friend missing was such an inconvenience for you." I said and I started to walk away, but she grabbed my hand and said;

"I am sorry; I didn't mean it like that." She said sincerely still holding my hand.

"Then how did you mean it?" I said asked sounding quite hurt.

"All I mean is that, I know that it is a big deal that Bree is missing… I just don't get how Bree missing is an excuse for you not to talk to me." She said as she ran her hand through her hair. Then she sat back on to the bed, and I sat next o her and said;

"'I am sorry that I am making you mad… but I think you should know that, I am not avoiding you because Bree is missing… I am avoiding you because you lied to me and you haven't done anything to fix it… except pity yourself." I said quite harshly while walking out of the room and she followed me out of the room and said;

"Well, what am I supposed to do?" She said as one singe tear fell down her face, and I swear at the moment I remembered every single reason that I like her. I know you probably think I am a monster for doing this to her, but I want her to know why I am mad at her. So I just looked at her and said;

"I don't know what you are supposed to do… but I don't think I'm the one who should be telling you." I said as I walked out.

**Crystal's POV:**

Not my finest.

Maybe Chase has a point, but knowing me, I am not going to admit that any time soon.

So I decided that all I need is a calming conversation with Savannah and everything will go back to normal. So I walked into the living room only to see, everyone in the living room. (Except Chase) And everyone was doing their separate things, but the only thing I noticed was Savannah and Adam laughing on the couch. And there was this weird feeling in my stomach, and it felt like jealously.

But I shook it off and I walked over to Savannah and said;

"Hey Anna, can I talk to you?" I said sounding sadder then I actually was.

"Sorry I am kind of busy." Savannah said as she just gave me that _Get Lost _look. So I grabbed her arm, and pulled her aside and said;

"What's your problem?" I asked her.

"What do you mean? All I am doing is making some friends… something you should do…" She said getting angrier.

"Why are you saying this? I mean I know I haven't been my best lately but that is no reason for you so mean to me…" I said more hurt than ever.

"I'm sorry Chris, it's just I have a lot of things on my mind… And you are not making it easy on me." She said as she ran her hand through her hair

"Well, did you ever think about how I am feeling? I mean Chase will barely speak to me and my sister is avoiding me. So I am sorry if my decisions have been a little rash lately. " I yelled basically getting the attention of everyone in the house even Chase.

"It's not the decisions that you're making now… as I recall you were the one who thought it would be a good idea to run away." Savannah said raising her voice and now really drawing in a crowd.

"Yeah, well I am sorry. But I do _recall _that you agreed to my idea… and I am sorry that I am not having the best time. I am just a kid. I just want to get away for a little while." I said lowering my tone at the end.

"So what? Since Chase doesn't like you, you wanna run away again?"

"The things going on between Chase and I are none of your business. All I said is I wanting get away for a while. " I said adding a little attitude.

"Well we are not leaving just because you say so… you can't just leave when things don't go your way. I mean did you ever think that I actually want to stay?" Savannah said bitterly. Then we just stared at each other.

"Ugh, guys?" Leo said breaking the silence.

"Not now, Leo." I said as I stepped closer to my sister.

"Well news flash, Crystal. Everything isn't always about you… and that's why dad just threw us away to the government." She said cynically.

"What?" I said as I started to cry.

"Oh, you didn't' know? Because of your stupid running away idea, we will practically be shipped away to the government." She said but then she realized what she said and was about to say sorry; but I was walking towards the towards the door, when Chase grabbed my hand…

"Crystal, wait." He said and all I didn't was look him in the eyes and I swear at that moment I could have kissed him, and by the looks of it, he wouldn't mind.

"GUYS!" Leo said getting the attention of us…

"WHAT!?" We all screamed in unison breaking the moment between Chase and I.

And Leo just pointed to the TV screen and said;

"They found Bree."

**10 hours earlier**

**Nobody's POV:**

"Mam, can you please tell me what happen?" An officer asked the old lady. The lady responded and said;

"Well, about a day or two ago… I was watching my recorded episode of Judge Judy, the case was-"She said trying to remember the episode but the officer cut her off and said;

"Mam, can you just skip to the part when you met the girl." He said sternly.

"Oh well, I was feeding my cats, when I heard a knock on the door, and it was this vibrant young girl who told me that, that old aqueduct by Mayberry Road, was about to break and that I should evacuate." She said looking back at him.

"And what did you do?" The officer said intrigued.

"Well, I listening her, I mean I always knew Mayberry wasn't the place to get structured buildings." She said while her accent got stronger, then she continued.

"Yeah, so it took me about twenty minutes to decide if I was going to take my cat, Mr. Cat. But in the end I didn't. But then she told me that there was a vacant hotel about a few miles away. And before I knew it, I was already there and so was the whole town." She said before taking a sip of water then continuing.

"So as everyone got settled, the girl was about to run off, but I caught her and told her I made a big mistake…" The old lady said.

"Well what was your mistake?" The police office said growing impatient.

"Oh, well I left Mr. Cat, and I know I can't go anywhere without him, so I asked her to go and get him. And she gave me a snarky comment, and I gave her the keys to my house. And she was off." The old lady said as if she was done.

"Well, did she come back?"

"Nah, I just thought she didn't want to but I was a little worried that she had my keys…" The old lady said going into a deep thought.

"Mam, can you just skip to the part when you found her."

"Oh yeah, so after about a day and a half, I went home, only to see that girl sprawled on the floor. It looked like she fell and broke her leg… but it also, looked like she was unconscious… probably from not being able to move and not having food or drink. But I called 911, and she went to the hospital, thee end. And may I go now, I am missing the episode of single ladies." The old lady said while standing up to leave.

The officer stood up and escorted the lady out and said;

"Thank you for your cooperation mam, but do you know the girl's name by chance."

"No sorry." The old lady said as she walked out. And the officer's partner walked up to him and said;

"So should I put out missing person report? I mean it can't be that hard to find out who this girl is." The partner walked away and the officer mumbled to himself;

"I think it will be easy to find out who she is? But finding out how she knew about the aqueduct? A whole new story…."

**Ahhh tada was it good? Well I hope you all liked it. Also, here is a question to KittyCatLover57:**

**Who should it be?**

**Chase/Bree**

**Or**

**Chase/OC**

**Anyways review now please and check out my YouTube channel; Love8Eat9Breathe10.**

**Thanks for reading and see you soon.**


	6. Feelings Comeout

**Hey, Hey, Hey!**

**Okay, so I know it has been a while, but I just moved and I just came from high school orientation! SO I am tired, but I feel that I need to deliver to you guys, also I will be updating Laura tonight. Okay so I hope you like this chapter and since you guys are so awesome, I will make this chapter extra-long.**

**Recap:**

**Crystal's POV:**

"Oh, you didn't' know? Because of your stupid running away idea, we will practically be shipped away to the government." She said but then she realized what she said and was about to say sorry; but I was walking towards the towards the door, when Chase grabbed my hand…

"Crystal, wait." He said and all I didn't was look him in the eyes and I swear at that moment I could have kissed him, and by the looks of it, he wouldn't mind.

"GUYS!" Leo said getting the attention of us…

"WHAT!?" We all screamed in unison breaking the moment between Chase and I.

I just sat there in my room, on my bed. And I know this might sound really selfish, but enough about Bree, what about me?

I know that sounds really harsh but for the past two days, Chase has been the most distraught, and every word that comes out of his mouth is Bree related. I just want to talk to him.

**Chase's POV:**

"'I am sorry that I am making you mad… but I think you should know that, I am not avoiding you because Bree is missing… I am avoiding you because you lied to me and you haven't done anything to fix it… except pity yourself." I said quite harshly while walking out of the room and she followed me out of the room and said;

"Well, what am I supposed to do?" She said as one singe tear fell down her face, and I swear at the moment I remembered every single reason that I like her. I know you probably think I am a monster for doing this to her, but I want her to know why I am mad at her. So I just looked at her and said;

"I don't know what you are supposed to do… but I don't think I'm the one who should be telling you." I said as I walked out.

**Crystal's POV:**

"They found Bree."

**Nobody's POV:**

"So should I put out missing person report? I mean it can't be that hard to find out who this girl is." The partner walked away and the officer mumbled to himself;

"I think it will be easy to find out who she is? But finding out how she knew about the aqueduct? A whole new story…."

**End of Recap**

**About a few hours have passed.**

**Chase's POV:**

Dear Diary, (that is not actually a diary but more of a man journal)

Okay, so the past few days have been kind of hectic for everyone.

**Bree:** To fill you in; after we saw Bree on TV, we got Mr. Davenport and he got her back. When they got home Mr. Davenport wouldn't let us see her, but he told us that she was unconscious and that she broke her leg. (Which wasn't a big deal ,I mean we are bionic, so the injuries should heal quickly.) But there was one thing that Mr. Davenport told me and not the others; Bree got a very serious head injury and she probably lost some of her memory. And at first, it didn't faze me, but now that I think about it, I am wondering if she remembers me, I mean she is my Bree. I mean as I said before, could the Lab Rats really take the blow of losing a member? Or and best friend?

**Adam:** Well… actually, now that I have thought about it… I haven't really talked to Adam lately. Oh, did I mention that after that whole argument between Savannah and Crystal, Adam asked Savannah out on date and she said yes? I know, weird right? But it's not like we all didn't expect it.

**Savannah:** After that whole argument between Savannah and Crystal, they haven't talked at all, but I guess since she has been totally occupied with Adam. So I guess everyone is happy in that department, well except for Crystal.

**Leo:** Is still the same weird kid.

**Mr. Davenport:** He was a little shaken up after he got Bree back from the hospital, I mean he has been so cautious about everything he won't even let us train. But I guess I understand, but he keeps blaming himself, but I can't help but blame myself.

**Crystal:** Okay, so do you seriously know how complicated this girl is… I mean seriously. So, I guess I should tell you the truth…I am completely and utterly in love with her. And honestly, if you asked me why, I could not give you one straight answer, I mean one second I hate her, and the next I just want to date her. I know confusing right, and the sad part is that she is basically alone, I mean she even eats breakfast in her room, by herself. But I think that the worst part about our "complicated predicament," is that our project is due tomorrow, and I am not even sure of what I am going to do. I guess I should go talk to her. Ugh.

Bye man journal

**(A/N: Sorry my friend has a man journal and this is what his looked like.)**

**Crystal's POV:**

As I was sitting in my room, alone all I could think about were the mistakes I have made; not telling chase the truth, running away and more. And I just laid there, in my bed; depressed. Then I closed my eyes and thought about all the good times I have had in my lifetime, and then I realized I have had a lot of them but I also realized that have all ended badly. And I can't lose Savannah now, I just can't.

As I was about to close my eyes, I heard a knock on the door, which kind of startled me, I mean it's not every day that I get a knock on the door, well anymore.

As I cleared my throat, I said; "Hello?"' I asked innocently.

"Ugh, Crystal… can I talk to you?" Chase said shyly before walking in the room, and sitting on the chair across from my bed; which left him at eye level. I could barely hide my excitement, Ewww, what's wrong with me?

"Yes! Um…I mean yeah." I said trying to calm myself by talking in a calm tone, which totally didn't work. He laughs that amazing laugh, and I couldn't help but blush. OMG, what if he is trying to ask me out? OMG, what am I saying? I am so weird, but maybe he wants to apologize? Wait; shouldn't I be the one apologizing?

"Um, I just wanted to know, if we were still doing the Romeo and Juliet project together?" He asked

**Character's Aside:**

ARE YOU FREAKING KIDDING ME!? I mean with all the Savannah, and Bree issues, don't you think this is the least of my worries. I mean seriously, does he even care about my feelings? Well, I guess I know my answer.

**End of Character's Aside**

**Chase's POV:**

Wow, why does she have to be so pretty?

"Um, I just wanted to know, if we were are still doing the Romeo and Juliet project together?" I asked, and wow, could I be anymore insensitive?

Then there was just an awkward silence, and she had this weird shocked look on her face. So I decide to attempt to break the silence by saying;

"Yeah, I just wanted to know, since the project is tomorrow." I said, wait does she feel like I am pressuring her? Wait, why do I care? And let's just say it got more awkward, I mean if that was even possible. Then she took a breath and look at the ground and said;

"Oh yeah, *pulls a strand of hair behind her ear* um, well did you read it?" She said as she slowly looked up at me, as if she was nervous, and then I got lost in her beautiful green eyes. And then I realized that she asked me a question, so I snapped out of my trance to answer her.

"Yeah, I read it about two weeks ago." I said, and then she looked up and just laughed.

"You know we got the assignment two weeks ago?" She said while smiling and apparently I am humoring her.

"Well, I finished the night the assignment was given. You know since it was on my flash drive." I said apparently still humoring her.

"Is that right? *laughs* Well, I do *starts to get up to walk away* have a poem that I wrote for the project, and we could modify it." She said as she hands me a note.

**Character's Aside:**

So basically for the next half an hour, Crystal and I actually had fun, and she actually made a really good poem. We also, decide to make two poems to go together.

**End of Character's Aside**

"Done." I said as I made the finishing touches on the poem, then I handed for her to type. As she was typing she read out each word;

**Romeo and Juliet Poems' **

**By Crystal Solar and Chase Davenport**

**Juliet's Response to their Death**

**When thy eyes touched mine**

**For the very first time**

**I knew it would be forever**

**That we were meant to stay together**

**And I had to keep my faith**

**Because my only love sprung from my only hate**

**For thou I was lying here**

**In this cold and dark place**

**Thy voice I was supposed to hear**

**But our dream became our disgrace**

**Why could not thou wait for a little while?**

**For I would wake up and smile**

**I cannot stop my tears now**

**As my eyes try not to see thee**

**Oh, love could not be more wise to me!**

**With thy dagger I make a vow:**

**By taking this brief life.**

**When thy eyes touched mine.**

**I shall always be thy hopeless wife.**

**The Viewer's Response to Their Death**

**Two lovers lay, grotesque in throes of death -  
self-diffidence had drawn from poisoned well  
a rattle signifying final breath;  
another love condemned to living hell.**

Reality descended, teardrop rain,  
as common sense assassinated dreams,  
unconscious lovers screaming silent pain;  
true happiness denied these hearts, it seems.

How could this love succumb to earthly ties?  
Perhaps the two feign death, a clever ruse,  
a passion so commanding never dies,  
this would-be King and intricate fair muse.

I cannot mourn this pair with dirge's tune  
Mayhap they love but yet, beyond the moon

**(A/N: The first poem was by Elizabeth Sim Pena and the second was by **_**Graeme King.)**_

**Crystal's POV:**

Once, I finished printing out the poems, I sat down on my bed next to Chase and said;

"Wow, Chase, these poems are amazing!" I said as I looked up at him.

"No, you're amazing." He said as he looked me in the eyes. Then he realized what he said then he tried to say sorry but then I crashed my lips on his.

**Chase's POV:**

"No, you're amazing." I said as I looked him in the eyes. Then I realized what I just said then I tried to say sorry but then she crashed her lips on mine.

I was so startled, but I still continued to kiss her. My eyes just started to flash through a parade of emotions; surprise, fear, anger, vulnerability, happiness, and finally - surrender. So then, I put my hand on her cheek and I just kissed her. And then I realized what I was doing, so I stopped I just looked at her dazed, but then I realize what I just did and I said;

"Ugh, I should go." I said as I started to exit the room, but she grabbed my hand and said;

"Chase, please don't go." I was so conflicted, I didn't know if I should go or should I kiss her again, and by the way that kiss was amazing! But I know what I have to do…

"I'm sorry Crystal, but I have to?"

**Tada! End of the chappie! Okay so for the people who read my other stories, you would probably know I have already used that kiss scene, but I just love it so much! Well, I hope you like it, and the next chapter will have Bree in it! So yay! Also, please tell me what you want me to do next, because I am totally blocked.**

**So thanks for reading and I hopefully will update soon!**


	7. Let's Talk

**Hey, Hey, Hey!**

**Okay, so I know I haven't updated in like forever, so I will try to make this chapter uber long.**

**Recap:**

**Crystal's POV:**

Once, I finished printing out the poems, I sat down on my bed next to Chase and said;

"Wow, Chase, these poems are amazing!" I said as I looked up at him.

"No, you're amazing." He said as he looked me in the eyes. Then he realized what he said then he tried to say sorry but then I crashed my lips on his.

**Chase's POV:**

"Ugh, I should go." I said as I started to exit the room, but she grabbed my hand and said;

"Chase, please don't go." I was so conflicted, I didn't know if I should go or should I kiss her again, and by the way that kiss was amazing! But I know what I have to do…

"I'm sorry Crystal, but I have to."

**End of Recap**

**Crystal's POV:**

"You know something I can't figure out is why did Shakespeare have to be so messed up. I mean he created this beautiful love story and then he makes the two lovebirds die. I mean I know he was trying creating ambiance but I just don't get it." I said annoyed.

"Hey, um Crystal can you just stick to the script. Please." Chase said frustrated. Then I realized where I was and what I was doing. Which was at the front of my class, and then I realized that I am basically bombing my Romeo and Juliet presentation. Ugh with Chase.

And about twelve hours ago I would have been thrilled to be finally doing this project with Chase. But there is something stopping me. Oh yeah, maybe it's the fact that last night Chase and I kissed, and then he just pushed me away as if I was a piece of chop liver.

Yeah it's kind of a doozy. Anyways…

Do you ever have that feeling when you want to be mad, or sad about something, but you realized you have nothing to be worried about? And then you get so angry because you have you don't have this weird conspiracy going on, or you just get confused. And even though you should be grateful for everything you have, you just don't.

Well, that's just like me except for the fact that I do have a weird conspiracy going on; yeah the boy I like doesn't like me back, oh yeah, also today is the day I supposed to be taken away and owned by the government. So yeah, I do kind of have something to be sad about.

But the time has come.

So this is it, I have made my decision, everything in my life have gone awry, and now it's official. Today on October 14, 2012, is the day that I will shut down completely.

I won't care about saving the world, I won't care about the person I love not loving me back, I won't care about people liking me, I won't care about family which I don't have. And I don't care about life, I guess.

Wait, did I just say I am in love with Chase. No it's too late, no exceptions. Chase messed up my life before and I am not letting that happen again.

So I guess I will just fake it till I make it.

So I did, I recited the poem and I laughed and pretended like I was having the time of my life today. But little did they know that I am totally dying inside.

**(A/N: Sorry she is kind of going psycho on us.)**

**Chase's POV:**

Today has been shockingly amazing. Bree got better, Adam and Leo are as stupid as ever, and Savannah and Crystal are happy! And so am I, I think.

I mean I for the first time things are going so smoothly, but I feel like this is the calmness before the hurricane. I mean there have been so many things going wrong in all of our lives. And instead of everything going chaotic and hectic and everything being set off. Everything is normal, and even better than usual. This kind of scares me actually.

I mean I should be happy, but I know I truly can't. I am the person who can't think something is going all right, I am the person who when they see a nice apple, I instantly think it's poisoned. I just don't know how, but I feel that a huge storm is about to brew.

"Hey Chase, what you thinkin' about?" Bree asked with curiously taking over her face, and everyone else. I know because instantly after Bree said the word _thinking,_ it made us all realized that we have a lot to think about.

"Okay guys, I know this is going to sound harsh, but don't you think we should be worrying about the fact that everything is wrong in our lives, and we are all just playing happy?" I said trying to get the truth out.

**Adam's POV:**

"Okay guys, I know this is going to sound harsh, but don't you think we should be worrying about the fact that everything is wrong in our lives, and we are all just playing happy?" Chase said which was kind of annoying me.

I mean this is the first time in weeks that we have all sat together and none of us were mad at each other. Well, I think no one's mad. But we do need to talk about this, sadly.

"Guys as much as I really don't want to admit this Chase has a point. I think that we should get everything out in the open, because you're not fooling anyone." I said looking directly at Crystal and I guess she noticed, because she responded;

"Well, what is that supposed to mean?" She asked starting to get defensive.

"Look I am not trying to pinpoint a certain person out, it's just the fact that I see you guys smiling and laughing, but I can still see hurt and hatred in your eyes." I said, letting everyone know the truth.

"Finally! Adam actually said something smart." Leo said which made everyone giggle a little. But I didn't really get the joke.

"Anyways, I think Adam is right, I think we should all just say what we mean and feel, and then we should just take from there. But we should know how everyone is feeling whether it's happy or sad, or anything else. We just need to know. "Savannah said leaving all the cards on the table.

"Thank you and I will begin first." I said taking control of this situation.

**No one's POV:**

Everyone turned their undivided attention to Adam as he began to speak.

"Okay so I don't know what's going on around here. But all I know is; is that I want everything to go back to how it was before, and I am not saying I want Crystal and Savannah to leave which I don't, it's just I miss being the strong one, and Bree trying to be the normal teenage girl, and I miss Chase always being the smart one to fix our problems. And most of all, I miss going on missions, and having it almost fail because of Leo, and I know it might sound crazy, that I miss all the yelling and screaming we did at each other, but that was just us. And I really do miss that. "Adam finished, and everyone just realized how they all missed that too. And before anyone could process a meaningful sentence to say Leo was already up.

"Okay guys the last few weeks have been tough on me. And I know you are probably wondering how anything could be tough on me right now. But the truth is; ever since Savannah and Crystal came into our lives, it was like no one had time for me, anymore. I mean Adam was always spending time with Savannah doing who knows what, and Bree was too busy with Ethan, or was too busy, wondering what happened between Chase and Crystal. And let's just say Chase and Crystal are a whole different story. I mean you too were either too busy fighting or too busy spending time with each other. And Davenport and Tasha were always too busy doing *shudders* adult things. And I get that you guys were probably supper busy with whatever you had going on, but were you guys really too busy for me?" Leo said and everyone was astonished, on how completely oblivious of what they were doing to Leo.

But they all decided to keep their silence, and they went on with people talking. And Savannah stood up and continued to chain.

"Hey guys, so first of all I would like to say sorry to Bree, Chase, Adam and Leo, for being such and inconvenience to you…" Before Savannah could say something else Adam said;

"No Anna, you and Crystal are not an inconvenience to us, it's just goanna take a while for us, to get used to breaking out of our routine, that's it." Adam said with pleading eyes, and with that reassurance Savannah continued talking.

"Well, I know Chrystal and I haven't been the most civilized people lately. I wanted to apologize for causing so much Drama into your household. And I know I can't speak for Crystal by saying this, but it isn't very easy on us either. I mean I have been taking care of Crystal all my life and it's hard, and now coming into this new place, and having to work into the dynamic of different people is hard. And all I am saying is that it's hard to have all the answers and I just might need some help sometimes." She says as she sits down and is comforted by Adam. Then Bree stands up and honestly no one knows whether what she is about to say is good or bad.

"Hey, I am just going to make this as short and simple as I can. It's been hard on me also, and I know I played it off, but ever since that mission when I got hurt, I have never been the same. I mean I was stuck there for hours, with no one coming to help me, I was bleeding, and screaming and scared that I was going to die. And I know I didn't but put yourself in my shoes, imagine lying on the floor with every part for your body hurting, and scared to death that at any moment a huge gust of water would crush you instantly. I mean that anticipation that at any second you were going to die was terrifying. But the worst part was that I was there for hours and hours, stuck there, and none of you guys even noticed that I was gone. And I guess it hurt a lot." Bree then sat down and for the rest of the day her face was stoic. Everyone wanted to say something to comfort her but they couldn't think of the right words.

Next was Chase, and everyone wanted to hear what Chase had to say about this situation.

"Look, I know that all of this might sound a little harsh but it needs to be said. We are all, well in exception of Leo, we are all bionic superheroes. And superheroes don't have to worry about love, or relationships, or pleasing anyone, but as said before. We are superheroes, and our main focus, is to save the world, not to fall in love. So I think what would be best for all of us, is if we all stopped acting like teenagers and started acting like the professionals we are. *looks around* I'm finished." Chase says has he sits down and lets out a huge sigh. Then Crystal stands up hesitantly.

"I guess it's my turn. " She said trying to get a laugh which she didn't.

"I know I am supposed to say something heartfelt but I am just gonna' say what I feel. And I feel that my sister hates me, and I am in love with Chase and he hates me, and I feel like everyone has forgotten that today is the day that they are going to get taken Crystal and I away. And I feel like my whole life is getting ruined, and everyone keeps blaming me for it, even though I can't do anything about it, it sucks that I can't do anything about it…" Crystal says as she started to cry.

"You love me?" Chase said confused and still processing it.

**Chase's POV:**

"I have to go." And with that she ran away. Leaving me shocked. And for a minute I just sat there still processing that she loves me, and that I might love her back. But then I keep thinking I can't. And every single time I am with her those two meaningless words just flood my head._ I can't, I can't, I just can't._

"Guys, if Crystal is right about government taking us today, then she definitely shouldn't be alone right now." Savannah said with worry consuming her, then I realized what she just said and we all started running after her. And I don't know how, maybe adrenaline, but I ran faster then everyone, maybe it was for a purpose.

Enough with that psychological stuff, all I know is that I ran fast.

As I got to the front of the school, I saw Crystal getting attacked by these two men in black, I wanted to run over there and help, but I couldn't move, and then I couldn't stand, and then I couldn't see, and before I knew it, it felt like I couldn't breathe.

**Ahhh I am soooo awesome! I hope you liked it, and because I have a dance this week, I will probably update in two weeks or less. Thanks for reading and see you soon.**


	8. Birthday

Hey guys! Okay so I know this is a late post. But today (if you live in the US) is still my birthday. On October 30, 1998 and at 8:33 my awesomeness was born. (Narcissistic)

Anyways I thought as a cool, fanfiction birthday present. People could send in what they want to see in the next chapter of this story. Because when you guys tell me exactly what to do I can get 2,000 out in about an hour. But I am doing it by myself, I kind of suck.

So thanks, for reading and btw I am 14.

Bye

From Romancefanficnerd


	9. Man in Black has feelings

**Hey, Hey, Hey!**

**Okay, so I know I haven't updated in like forever, but thanks to KittyCatLover57, I got some ideas. **

**Recap:**

**No one's POV:**

"I know I am supposed to say something heartfelt but I am just gonna' say what I feel. And I feel that my sister hates me, and I am in love with Chase and he hates me, and I feel like everyone has forgotten that today is the day that they are going to get taken Savannah and I away. And I feel like my whole life is getting ruined, and everyone keeps blaming me for it, even though I can't do anything about it, it sucks that I can't do anything about it…" Crystal says as she started to cry.

"You love me?" Chase said confused and still processing it.

**Chase's POV:**

"Guys, if Crystal is right about government taking us today, then she definitely shouldn't be alone right now." Savannah said with worry consuming her, then I realized what she just said and we all started running after her. And I don't know how, maybe adrenaline, but I ran faster then everyone, maybe it was for a purpose.

Enough with that psychological stuff, all I know is that I ran fast.

As I got to the front of the school, I saw Crystal getting attacked by these two men in black, I wanted to run over there and help, but I couldn't move, and then I couldn't stand, and then I couldn't see, and before I knew it, it felt like I couldn't breathe.

**End of Recap**

**No one's POV:**

At a lab, somewhere in the middle of nowhere.

"So did you take care of it?" The tall dark man said.

"Uhh, yes sir. We got the girl. There were no problems." The man in black said nervously.

"Well, that's not what I saw on the school's security camera, I saw that you had to drug some kids. What was all that about?" Said the tall man as he stood up.

"Oh, well they were trying to help the girl, and they also had super abilities, and that was the only way we could do it without causing a scene." The man in black said, and then he looked at the ground.

"Are you kidding me? The whole scene was on every camera, that I had to erase. I mean how clueless could you possibly be?" The tall man yelled.

"Hey, we tried our hardest boss." The man in black said defending himself.

"Are you kidding me? _You tried your hardest?_ YOU DIDN'T EVEN GET BOTH GIRLS!" The man yelled, as he stepped into the light revealing his face, and won't believe who it was.

**No one's POV:**

"Guys, so what happened?" Mr. Davenport asked, rubbing his head.

"Well, all I remember is eating lunch with everyone then somehow we ended up here." Leo said trying to put the pieces together even though it wasn't working.

"Yeah, it's weird I don't recall anything that has happened in the past few hours." Chase said, wondering how he got there. Then he looked around and he said;

"Well, I remember Savannah and Adam getting all sentimental (shutters)… Then I remember Bree talking about how she was scared…" Chase said, then Mr. Davenport looked confused, but Chase just shook his head saying that it wasn't the right time to talk about it. Then Savannah added;

"Oh and I remember Leo talking about how you guys never have time for him anymore…" Then Mr. Davenport really looked confused. And then there was a pause. Everyone was trying to remember what happen next, but they couldn't.

But then Bree stood up, and said;

"Oh yeah, and Crystal, yeah, Crystal was talking." Bree said as everyone looked up. Once Savannah finished putting all the pieces together, she said;

"Yeah, Crystal was talking about how she was afraid that the government was going to take her away, and how she was in love with Chase, then-" Savannah was so close to remembering what happened next, but Mr. Davenport cut her off, and said;

"Wait, what? Crystal is in love with Chase? (Everyone nodded) Okay, I know you guys are all teenagers now, but I need to know about this stuff." Mr. Davenport said starting to get a little angry.

"Sir, we just found out today…" Chase said trying to defend them, but Mr. Davenport cut him off and said;

"Really, Chase. And I thought at least you would be the one responsible enough to tell me what happened. I mean Leo feels abandoned, and Bree is scared of god knows what and you didn't mention to tell me?" Mr. Davenport said, or more like yelled.

Then Bree, stepped behind Chase, and said;

"But Mr. Davenport, we didn't know what to say. I mean you been so busy lately." Mr. Davenport then looked frustrated but then he calmed himself down and said;

"Look guys, the reason I been so busy lately; is because I am trying to make your lives, as smooth as possible, so when there is a hitch in that plan. You guys have to tell me." Mr. Davenport said calmly before going to get a drink out of the fridge.

"And by the way, where's Crystal?" He said, and in unison everyone said;

"Oh, that's what I forgot." Then Adam said;

"Okay is it just me, or am I the only one who distinctly remembers Crystal being grabbed by two men in black?" Adam said slowly hoping he wasn't just crazy, and that it actually did happen. I mean it's not like he wanted that to happen to Crystal it just he been called stupid too many times. Then Chase's eyes widened, and he said;

"That's it, Adam you're a genius! Follow me." Chase said as everyone followed him, down to the lab Then Chase punched in the codes, and when the door opened he is said;

"If Adam is right and that did actually happen, that means that Crystal was right and that the government was taking them today." Chase said starting to punch in letters and numbers, that to a normal person would make him look crazy. After about a minute of silence, Leo spoke up.

"Okay, dude, what are doing?" Leo said basically voicing what everyone else wanted to say.

"Well, Leo. I am hacking into the school's database, and looking for the video from today… Got it. (Screen flashes 'erased file') What? The government probably erased it." Chase said looking for an idea to pop up into his head, and then he said;

"I got it, since Savannah and Crystal are so valuable…They must of drugged us, cause were we witnesses to the scene at hand." Everyone then just looked at Chase since they weren't understanding any of it, so Chase tried to dumb it down, and said;

"We probably saw them trying to get Crystal, and we probably fought back. So they probably drugged us so we wouldn't remember." Chase said slowly then they all went;

"Ohhhh"

But then Chase stopped dead in his tracks and said;

"Well if my theory is correct, then there is only one problem….. Why did they only take Crystal and not Savannah?"

**The man in black's POV:**

As I stood there listening to my boss, all I heard was;

'blah, blah, blah, failure, blah, blah, stupid, blah, blah, blah, idiot! Now go check on the girl, so she doesn't try to escape.'

"Yes, sir." I said as I walked away. As I walked through the building, I really noticed how it has this cold, and callus feeling to it. This doesn't make it the most welcoming place. I walked into the holding cell area, and as I walked by all I could hear were the innocent people begging for a way out. But as a soldier to my country, I had to keep walking, showing no empathy once so ever. Once I got to her holding cell, which was a separate, empty white room. I opened to door, and since her feet, and hands were chained to the door, I had nothing to worry about.

This girl, I think her name is Crystal… something, she had straight red hair that goes down to her collar bone, green eyes, pale skin, she was not to thin and not to fat. But her face was the same way it's been all day, stoic. So I sat down next to her and said;

"Hello, my name's Gerald." I said as I stuck on my hand, but she just disregarded it and said the first words she had said all day;

"What are you doing here?" She said as she went back to stoic, so I just continued;

"Okay so I know that you probably think that I'm the bad guy, but I'm not. I mean yes what we are doing is wrong. But I didn't used to be like this. I mean all my life I took martial arts, and became a third degree black belt. But when I met the love of my life Sarah, and we had a baby girl name Jessica. I knew I had to get my act together, and being a laid off first grade teacher, really wasn't bringing in the big bucks. So when the government, recruited me for some _'special jobs', _I just couldn't refuse. Jessica's eight now, and Sarah got a job. And due to my wife's inheritance, we had enough money to last us a lifetime, so why am I here you ask? Well honestly, I don't know, and all I do know is that people in this line of work, really don't get out of the job that easily." I said getting all that off of my chest, then I looked at Crystal and she looked the same. So I left, and before I did, I said;

"Stupid girl." I said as I walked away.

It's weird; I usually don't tell anyone that. But even though she didn't say anything, it was as if she just pulled it out of me.

**Thanks to KittyCatLover57, I will incorporate your input into the next chapter. Thanks for reading and I'm sorry that I didn't update sooner. Bye guys!**


	10. The Great Escape

**Hey, Hey, Hey!**

**Okay, so I know I haven't updated in like forever, but hopefully I can fulfill your 'Were not the only ones' needs. Also, sorry to the people have been waiting forever, but being ahead in all of your classes is hard.**

**Recap:**

**No one's POV:**

But then Chase stopped dead in his tracks and said;

"Well if my theory is correct, then there is only one problem….. Why did they only take Crystal and not Savannah?"

**Man in Black's POV**

"Stupid girl." I said as I walked away.

It's weird; I usually don't tell anyone that. But even though she didn't say anything, it was as if she just pulled it out of me.

**End of Recap**

**Savannah's POV**

"Yeah, I mean why not take me, I mean it was the initial plan." I said confused on why all of this is happening to Crystal and not me.

"Yeah, I don't get- wait, what was the 'initial' plan?" Adam asked putting air quotes around initial. Oh, well maybe I should have chosen my words a little bit better, but it's time to face the truth anyways. I just don't want to.

"Well, that day when you guys were fixing the aqueduct, and I had to say behind…" I said looking over at Mr. Davenport who just pretended liked he didn't see me.

"Well, I didn't actually stay behind because there weren't enough suits left; it was because Mr. Davenport had to tell me something. It was about Crystal and I, he said that, well before he could say anything a man in black grabbed me, but Mr. Davenport pulled him of me and said…" I said taking a breath before looking up at everyone who was looking at me as if I knew who knew everything, which was kind of true. But luckily, to get all of the attention off from me, Mr. Davenport stood up and said;

"Well, I told her that once her father found out that they ran away… he gave them up to the government… in the sense that, they could take them away and use them for country use…" Mr. Davenport said before taking an unnecessary dramatic pause before continuing.

"I tried to stop their dad, but he was so blinded by hate, he just pretended like they were a piece of meat. So, they had a month left, then the government would take them but only for a day and then I would be able to go into office and try to get to get them back." He said reassuringly looking up at everyone who looked so shocked. All of them trying to process what just happened, so they could ask the right questions but it wasn't really working.

After about a minute of awkward glances, Chase looked up and said;

"'Try?'…..Wait, since they already took her, doesn't that mean that we can get her back?" Chase said with a hopeful gleam in his eyes that was soon to be crushed.

"Well, no because of the day that they were supposed to take them was the day before their offices opened back up, and since they took her early I don't know what to do. I mean I thought I would have had a plan by then. But it was so soon..." Mr. Davenport said taking a seat looking hopeless. Obliviously now knowing, that he is way out of his own league.

"Wait, if both of you knew about this all this time, then why didn't you tell us?" Adam said looking at Mr. Davenport, finally catching on.

"Well, I wanted to tell Crystal that day, but Savannah stopped me." Mr. Davenport said turning the attention back to me and then Leo said;

"Well, why would you do that?" He said sarcastically, which wasn't really helping my situation right now.

"Well, I didn't want to upset her, I mean with everything that was going on with her and Chase. I didn't want to make her more upset." I said trying to defend myself but it wasn't working.

"And you think not telling her that she wasn't going to get kidnapped by the government was better? And why didn't you at least tell us?" Bree asked giving me the 'don't you trust' look, and I was on the verge of tears probably because she was right. Everyone was, but what's done is done and I can't fix that.

"Look everyone, even if she wanted to, she couldn't have told you guys, I would have been too dangerous." Mr. Davenport said which just stirred the emotional pot even more.

"Okay, I don't get why everyone keeps saying that!? I mean we are bionic superheroes, isn't that our job to handle dangerous things? And Savannah I thought I told you that you could trust me." Adam said finally looking at me with a hurt expression on his face. Knowing that he knew that I had trust issues, and he helped me through it. But that wasn't the point, so I just responded with;

"Yeah Adam, I knew I could trust you, but I didn't really know what to say, cause it wasn't that easy to say; 'hey my sister and I are getting kidnapped in about a month, there's nothing you can do about it, so fingers crossed we don't die.' Yeah, sorry I didn't tell you that, but there was really no way to put a positive twist on that." I said sarcastically trying to lighten the mood but also prove a point but apparently neither was working. I noticed that when Adam burst out of the room.

Chase then stood up and said;

"Okay guys, enough of this. We are bionic superheroes; we are supposed to help in times like these not fall apart. We are supposed to be saving the world, not saving relationships. Now, I don't know if I am the only one, but I am not going to wait a few more weeks to get Crystal back. We need a plan." Chase said satisfied with his plan to get a plan.

"Okay, nice speech. So what's the actual plan?"' Bree said looking at Chase.

"Really, it was a nice speech? Ugh, I mean…well…the plan is… what's the plan Mr. D? Yeah, I mean how hard could it be to infiltrate one of the best governments' and get Crystal back without dying?" Chase said obviously not having a plan yet, nor was he good at putting a positive spin on anyhting.

"I don't know how easy that's gonna be, but I do know that I need a plan." Mr. Davenport said walking over to his files and we all followed, before Chase said;

"Okay so Mr. Davenport what are we going to do?" Chase said finally onboard with listening to Mr. Davenport.

"I don't yet, but I do know that you guys aren't coming." Mr. Davenport said without even having to look up from his papers.

"What? Mr. D we have to help, this is my sister we are talking about!" I yell knowing I have hit a soft spot, but I can't bear to lose my sister.

A Few Days Later.

**Crystal's POV**

I was sitting in my room, or chamber per say, thinking about away to escape. See, I have this plan, they gave me some stupid balls and coloring books to play with, since they apparently think I am five. But I also have motion sensor cameras in my rooms, so when I move, the camera goes with.

So for the past few days, I would roll a ball to the other side of the room, and since my room is not that humid, I use the hydrogen and oxygen in the room to make water, and I have been pushing through the wall. I about almost done, but it take a while since the camera realizes the ball pretty quickly and turns back to me, then I would sit against the wall, and I would put some of the coloring pages over the hole.

I was just about to get through the wall when Gerald and tall man came in a said;

"Hello, Ms. Solar. I am Ethan. Now you might not know who I am, but I know who you are and everything about you. Like how your nickname is Chris, that your 14, that you ran away, that you like; proving people wrong, teasing people, swimming, playing the drums, gymnastics, acting, shopping, being different and standing out. I also, know you don't like bugs, blending in, technology and school. And I know you are probably thinking; that I never known this person before, but he knows everything about me. But I will tell you a little secret…" He said stepping closer to me with every single word till I could smell the garlic tuna sandwich on his breath.

"The thing is your dad told me all of these things, but the funny thing is your dad has known where you have been the whole time, I mean he was there when you went to that Chi restaurant in Cambodia town the night you left. And even going to back to when you were with Mr. Davenport, he was there from the time you rode your first rollercoaster at the age of 4 till your first steps at your first birthday party. But that's not that important…" He said before walking away.

"I beg to differ." I mumbled to myself, and then he turned around and said;

"Look little, as you kids say; sass-master, I own you now and no one will not come and get you, nor will they know where to come. So I suggested you shut up!" He said in such an angry tone it made me flinch.

"Now that the causalities are over, let's get straight to the point. We all know you are a bionic kid, okay? We know that you are very stealthy and you can move water, but we also know that a glitch of yours is that if you get too mad, any liquid will come shooting out. So let's starting running some test, oh Gerald, you can leave now." He said with a grin that could scare a 60 year old veteran of war.

**Gerald's POV:**

I obeyed my boss, even though I didn't want to. Once I closed my door, I heard a blood curdling scream, which almost made my cry. Which doesn't happen a lot, and made me scared at what Ethan was doing since, those walls were practically sound-proof, so he had to be doing something wrong.

But I just stood there, trying to show no emotion knowing, this would be going on and on for hours.

**No one's POV:**

Sixteen hours later, Ethan walked out of the once white room, that was now covered and forty-seven different liquids, including blood, none of which was his.

And as he closed the door, he said;

"Well this was fun; maybe we could do this another time." He said with a grin on his face, before closing the door, ignoring all of Crystal's screams.

**Crystal's POV:**

I screamed, I kicked, I cried, but I was, in the end, defeated.

"Man, I need to get out of here." I said before making my final attempt using the liquids that were on the wall, by rolling three different balls across the room, and bursting a whole through the cement-like walls. And I took one more look at the room I was tortured in before running away, which was apparently something I am good at.

**Okay, did you like it! Hopefully so, but what will happen when they come to rescue here, and she is no longer there? Please Review!**


	11. Can't Keep Hiding

**Hey, Hey, Hey!**

**Okay, so I know I haven't updated in like forever, but since summer is coming up I will updating more, so stick with me guys and thanks.**

**Recap**

**Savannah's POV**

"What? Mr. D we have to help, this is my sister we are talking about!" I yell knowing I have hit a soft spot, but I can't bear to lose my sister.

**Crystal's POV**

"Now that the causalities are over, let's get straight to the point. We all know you are a bionic kid, okay? We know that you are very stealthy and you can move water, but we also know that a glitch of yours is that if you get too mad, any liquid will come shooting out. So let's starting running some test, oh Gerald, you can leave now." He said with a grin that could scare a 60 year old veteran of war.

**Gerald's POV:**

I obeyed my boss, even though I didn't want to. Once I closed my door, I heard a blood curdling scream, which almost made my cry. Which doesn't happen a lot, and made me scared at what Ethan was doing since, those walls were practically sound-proof, so he had to be doing something wrong.

But I just stood there, trying to show no emotion knowing, this would be going on and on for hours.

**No one's POV:**

Sixteen hours later, Ethan walked out of the once white room, that was now covered and forty-seven different liquids, including blood, none of which was his.

**Crystal's POV:**

I screamed, I kicked, I cried, but I was, in the end, defeated.

"Man, I need to get out of here." I said before making my final attempt using the liquids that were on the wall, by rolling three different balls across the room, and bursting a whole through the cement-like walls. And I took one more look at the room I was tortured in before running away, which was apparently something I am good at.

**End of Long Recap**

**Adam's POV**

I don't understand why people act like I can't handle things, I mean I know I am not as smart as Chase and Bree, but I am still smart. Well, at least I think. At the moment, I just wanted to punch a hole in the wall, but I would probably get arrested. See, I am at the park right now and I used to love this place… I mean I still do, but it's not like I can just run up and have fun like I used to as a kid. Things are different. I hate that. I hate how people think of me as the dumb one. I hate how even though we had our whole bodies altered to save the world; we can't even save the ones we love. I hate how I ran away from the ones I love. I hate how I hate too much.

It's was around noon, it had been a few days since we found out about Crystal, since I ran away. But sadly not knowing where to go, brought me back to my house. As I walked through the door, everyone looked so surprised, but sad, but also happy. I just shrugged it off and walked in the direction of my room, I mean the best thing for all of us would just be to go back to normal. I mean it would hurt less, and even though no one will admit it, going back to normal, without Crystal and Savannah, would be best. But it wouldn't be normal I guess, I mean these issues going throughout the whole family weren't just normal family issues. They were bigger than this family, they were bigger than the government, these issues were out of this world.

"Adam?" A voice said from behind me as I was just about to reach from that cold metal doorknob that I knew all too well.

"Yes?" I asked as I turned around, my voice a little cracky since there was no need to use it these past few days.

"We are glad you are back, we missed you a lot." Bree said with that innocent smile that could make you smile. She was standing next to Chase who also looked sincere.

"Thanks, guys. It means a lot; I just needed a few days to myself." I said calmly, right before Leo came down the stairs.

"I know, I know, the real reason you came back was because you couldn't stay away from this face for that long." Leo said sarcastically which made us all slightly laugh, it felt like home. Chase cleared his throat.

"Okay, so as much as I love family reunion, Adam you came back at a great time, we have a mission." Chase said seriously, which really made me feel at home.

"Wow Chasey, I missed you too. So, what's mission? Are we going into space again? Saving a princess? Helping a man eat the largest hotdog?" I said knowing probably none of those were the actual mission.

"No, no, and no!" Chase said laughing at how even after all of this, I was still thinking about food.

"Adam, your imagination seizes to impress me. But the mission is about Crystal, we are going to find her. I mean we already know where she is; now all we have to do is just break into that government place and save her." A soft voice said as I turned around, it was Savannah. She looked as beautiful as she ever could, even though she was just wearing the same outfit she wore when we met her and Crystal.

"Savannah? We need to talk." I said knowing that I would probably get into a room with her having this whole speech planned, take one look into her beautiful eyes and then I would probably forget everything I was going to say. She just walked towards me and said;

"We do need to talk, but not right now. Mr. Davenport and I have been working all night and everything is ready to save my sister. That's all I care about right now." She said sternly as I just nodded.

And with that we went to the lab.

**Bree's POV**

Once we got to the lab, Mr. Davenport stood up and said;

"Well, I am glad we have the group back, here are your suits. Let's go save Crystal." He said handing us our suits, and we just went to our designated dressing rooms and came out shortly afterward.

"Dun, Dun, Dun! Mission time!" Leo said jumping on the table with a suit and a matching cape on. Then he flicked some random switch which turned on the fan, making his cape blow in the wind for a few seconds that is and then the wind stopped.

"Hey? What happen?" Leo asked as we all pointed to Mr. Davenport who was holding the electrical cord in his hand.

"Look Leo, if you want to go on more missions, try not to mess around please."

"Okay…" He said stepping down which made us laugh. I looked around; we all looked so professional and responsible. I, personally was a little scared since the last time I was wearing this suit, I almost died. But even though everyone was smiling on the outside, even a blind person could see that no one here was truly happy.

There was Leo, who was just taking off his cape. I mean he has always wanted to do things like this, he always wanted to be cool, but to us this is just another day, and he is just another helper. And don't get me wrong, Leo is so important to this group, but we all know he is not as important as he would want to be. I mean he has no super ability, all he is is just a guess in the ride.

Then there is Savannah. Who we can all see is super thrilled that Adam is back, but who is also afraid that when we go on the mission that if someone gets hurt, she will know that it's all her fault. That none of this would have happened if she told us sooner, that none of this would have happened if they never came to our doorstep. But deep down we all know that she is happy that one good thing came out of this. Her meeting Adam.

And Adam, well I am just glad he is back. I mean nothing is fun without him, and I know no one would admit it if asked, but when Adam was gone; those were some of the quietest days I could remember. But Adam is good, he will always be happy, no matter how hard he tries not to be.

And with Mr. Davenport, I kind of feel bad for him, I mean every bad thing that happens to us, would be his fault, or at least that is what he thinks. I couldn't even imagine feeling like that. But as much as he says he happy, sometimes you could just see it his eyes that he always wonders what if? What if there were no Lab Rats?

And then there is Chase, who has just put himself into his work so much. And a normal person would be like; that's good him working, but me, I'm his sister, I can tell that the only reason he works so hard is so that he can create the illusion in his head that everything is alright. Because he knows that deep down, somewhere in his heart, he is hurting so much and I know he is so afraid to feel that pain. And that's why I am so eager to bring back Crystal, because she was the one who brought all that pain to his heart, and I feel as though she could just as easily take all that pain away.

And lastly me, there's nothing really going on with me. I can't afford to have things going on with me, I mean I am the person, that girl, who knows all your pains and does everything in her power to fix them. I have problems too, like how I am almost shaking in my boots because I am so afraid of going out there again or how when I was ten those same men in black that took Crystal, took me. But the other Lab Rats didn't even care; they didn't even know I was missing. But if they knew that I have problems too, well that's when you know all hell will break loose.

But one thing is for sure, I know that something that everyone is thinking that hopefully after this mission, we will be done, all the people who need to fall in love with each other will and we could just be some normal, everyday, superheroes.

"Okay guys, let's do this." Adam said and with that we were out.

**A few hours later**

It was really dark. We were all tip-toeing to section of the building in which Crystal was. It was intense, I mean this place looked like the prisons you see on TV, and it had those huge spotlights going round and round. I could barely see my own to hands, which didn't help with the whole barbed wire situation.

"It's over here." Chase whispered as we all followed him to this tall wall.

"Leo, hand Chase that twisty thingy that makes the wall go 'boom!'" Adam said as Leo went and open bag he was carrying.

"Hey, next time we do this; let's give the heavy bag, to the person with super strength and not the person who weighs less than the bag!" Leo whispered/ yelled at us as Adam helped Leo remove a huge shiny tool from the bag. And I guess you could say bringing a shiny object to a stealthy event wasn't out best idea, because it just felt like seconds after the spotlight reflected off the tool, and dozens of officers noticed us.

"Guys, can you stall them? I just need about five minutes and then the wall is down. Leo help me." Chase said as Savannah, Adam and I ran in the opposite direction, but we all knew we were outnumbered. And of course it would start to rain.

And all of sudden bullet shots were down on all of us. The only thing was, we could hear them but not feel them. We didn't have time to take cover before they struck. Adam then grabbed the both of us and we dived underneath a tank. As we dove I felt a bullet skim my leg.

Apparently, they did not like intruders cause before we knew it helicopters with their M16s had their targets set on our tank. We could hear the sharp bullets hitting pavement which created dust that filled the whole courtyard.

"We are going to be okay." Savannah said calmly not even being able to convince herself.

An explosion goes off and we rush out from under the tank to see the wall between us and Crystal gone. And with that I grabbed Adam and Savannah's hand and I used my super speed and even thought they were heavy, I got across. I was so happy, we made it.

"So Chase, where Crystal?" I asked out of breath and he says looking into a room full of different liquids on the walls.

"She's not in here." He said solemnly.

"What?" We all asked at the same time, starting to feel the coldness of the rain.

"Yeah, sh-" Chase said before being cut off.

"FREEZE!" The men in black said.

**I finished, and I wanted guys to know sorry for the long wait, but I am just a slow writer, but I hoped you liked it! Thanks for reading.**


End file.
